


Between Freedom and Desire

by oruKwrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Narrative Prose, POV First Person, Poetic, Rhythmic Gymnastics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oruKwrites/pseuds/oruKwrites
Summary: In the true sky, can your freedom really be true? Or are you just entering another cage, born from within?Either way, you're happy, aren't you?
Kudos: 2





	Between Freedom and Desire

Stretched far and wide above is the sky blue, one that grants freedom so true. The wind comes along, too, blessing the sleeping woods with refreshing dew. Through the bars do I see it all: towers after towers standing tall and, during the night, bards and drunkards on alcohol. For long have I enjoyed the mesmerizing tranquility and captivating festivity, for long too have I wished for company and liberty. Alas, none has ever been given to me, but never once have I fret over it, for truly, I will make them mine through my ability.

And so, I start to rattle inside my shackle, trying everything to flee until I'm free. Wounds adorn my body, feathers tattered and my flesh all bloody. Some from my endeavor, some from my punishment for not knowing better, but freedom, I yearn it so deeply, that I care not for my regard completely. I struggle, struggle, struggle, struggle, struggle, once more and again, over the moving sun to break my bane, until one fateful day the steel bends, gravity alive, and onto the ground do I dive, onto me does my hard labor thrive; no more will the bars deprive nor are they part of my hive for now I am alive with my own drive in the Promised Land; the sky high, now ever so nigh! The winds whip for me and I sing the song of glee as my cage owner screams out in agony while I'm fading away to land on a birch tree.

Gone are the days of my incarceration, gone are the cold bars of my prison. There is nothing but a haven, a melody sung by the bards of stories so ancient, the joy and horror of the patrons in the tavern upon hearing their words on a table lit by a lantern. The sun comes and so does the true sky, into it do I take off then fly, soaring without a care if I fall off and die, and though one day I will, for a bit more I still wish to be free this high.

One sunny day, though, when the wind breezes from beyond yonder, I land atop of a tree wishing for a blow even stronger, and slowly a tailwind comes in a sweep with its soft caress transforming into a violent tempest as it creeps. Branches rattle where I stand as if telling me that my brief respite is about to end. Dust rides the wind from the land to block my eyes, a fruit I reap from a wish so unwise. I hear a creak not foreign to my ears, so I scream out through my tears, "Stop this wind at once, lest I be trapped here for a thousand years!"

And so, the wind whistles once more before dying out to its core and revealing to me a sight of horror: where I was, where I stood before, a place I absolutely abhor, and now it is hung up yet again, showing to me two of them most plain, one with bars coated in gold, one with rusty iron very old. The worst of it all was two of me, one – strangely – singing with glee, one dying, begging to be free.

Seeing that, I perch upon the wooden railing. The first to notice me is the one dying. His feathers are all over the place, almost left without a grace. His eyes light up so dimly and he looks at me grimly, "Oh, my friend, would you not let me be free? I've been lying here for days sickly, desiring to be you, even if I were to be swallowed by the wind, too."

And unto him I say, "Worry not, my friend, for your suffering will immediately end, and your desire shall not be unfulfilled. You and your comrade will be one together with me and I am thrilled."

However, from the other cage comes a screech preceding one with a pompous speech from a cage shimmering with gold, one that shines so cold, "Touch me not, dear traveler! I am anything but a battler, and my desire is to be left alone here, so take your poor friend away and disappear!"

I stand in silence, now confused, then answer to being refused, "What desire even is there to be had behind these bars, when they obstruct even the stars? What dream do you have, when you're too busy watching how you behave?"

The other bird screams out fearlessly, "Do not lecture me, traveler, you who wanders around aimlessly! Bring your friend, up and away, put unto yourself his weigh and let me stay!"

The golden cage starts to sway back and forth, moving from south to north, slowly swinging its way to the rusty cage, all done by the healthy bird with eyes of rage. The rusty cage is eventually hit, the bars all splintered and split. The clattering rings beyond the daylight and into the dark house, and so comes the old crooked mouse.

The tired bird, however, wastes no time as his eyes burn with flames so prime. He takes off immediately far to the sky, stumbling he may be, but he still soars high. I, too, decide to flee as the cage owner comes with no sign of glee. He once again screams in agony as we scramble to perch on a tree. The breezing wind seems to soothe the wounds of my new friend, but to me it brings a new end. It whispers to me the questions in my mind, making me wonder if I've always been so blind, or if one was led to find joy in being confined. When I was being declined, was it an act truly unkind? Or was it simply the truth one was willing to fight tooth for tooth? Uneasiness and anxiety fill me, yet as we land on the birch tree, I feel comfort so intimate as if it was fate. The storm in mind starts to clear up, opening a new stage, one made especially for me: my very own golden cage.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to voice this but when the result came out I absolutely hated it lmaooooo but man I spent days writing this and I don't want it to collect dust in my folder so here it is. 
> 
> That aside, feel free to leave any comment or kudos if ya want. Find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/oruKscreams).


End file.
